Feu!
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: yaoi. Agni veille sur le sommeil agité de son maître, à qui il manque la chaleur de l'Inde, il la retrouvera bien sur en la personne de son majordome...


**Ma première fiction sur Kuroshitsuji, attention yaoi explicite. **

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce que je fais d'eux. **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques ! **

**Feu !**

A Soma X Agni fanfiction

C'était encoreune journée mouvementée, passé essentiellement à faire tourner en bourrique le maître des lieux, Ciel Phantomhives. Agni pensa avec une certaine lassitude que son maître ferait mieux de perdre cette habitude de s'incruster chez les inconnus. Cela faisait relativement peu de temps qu'ils étaient à Londres, le Prince Soma et lui, et déjà ils se retrouvaient à secourir un jeune garçon qui n'était autre que le dernier leader de la prestigieuse famille Phantomhives. Bien entendu, Agni se serait contenté de recevoir des remerciements de la part du jeune lord, mais son maître, toujours aussi exubérant, s'était lié avec un étranger asiatique et ils s'étaient tous retrouvé devant la porte du manoir Phantomhives.

Agni éteignit ce que les anglais nommaient candélabre et la chambre fut plongée dans la pénombre.

D'autant qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours connu son maître excentrique et jovial. Epuisant aussi. Mais c'est cette joie de vivre, cet enthousiasme, qui lui avait redonné la foi, ce jour là, devant la foule hurlante. Il était son dieu, à présent. Agni se posait souvent bon nombre de question sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son maître, mais au final les réponses ne lui faisait pas peur : il savait qu'il serait toujours prêt à tout pour lui.

Songeur, il repensa au majordome du jeune Ciel, ce fameux Sebastian. Son sixième sens lui dictait de rester sur ses gardes, et il savait qu'aucun humain banal n'aurait pu lui tenir tête dans un combat à l'épée. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à s'en méfier et il avait lu dans ses yeux un profond respect lorsqu'il était parvenu à faire travailler correctement les domestiques, et dans le calme qui plus est. Il ne se rendait pas compte du petit miracle qu'il venait d'accomplir mais le fait est qu'il respectait lui aussi beaucoup le majordome et espérait s'en faire un ami.

Son prince bougea dans son lit, réclamant une couverture et le tirant par la même occasion de ses pensées. Il s'empressa de se lever et de lui apporter un plaid, souriant en l'entendant ronchonner contre « ce pays si glacial que s'en est insultant ». Quand il eut fini de le border, Agni se rassit à ses côtés, contemplant les cheveux aux reflets prune sous la lune de décembre. Dans leur pays, le prince Soma avait beaucoup de succès car, contrairement aux autres princes, il était très naturel dans son attitude et prenait les choses à la légère. Agni pensa, attendri, qu'il avait également un grand sens de la justice et qu'il réfléchissait avant d'agir, même si toutes ses actions paraissaient très spontanées.

Doucement, il caressa les mèches sombres, les effleurant à peine du bout des doigts. Parfois, le prince lui autorisait ces manifestations de tendresse, depuis le jour où sa nourrice l'avait quitté en fait. Etant un homme, il ne pouvait prétendre la remplacer, mais il essayait quand même, lorsqu'il s'apercevait que Soma se sentait trop seul. Parfois le prince lui rendait ces marques d'amitié, sans y être pourtant obligé. Agni était le majordome le plus heureux du monde lorsque Soma caressait ses cheveux de neige sous son turban.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais Agni n'avait pas envie de dormir, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul. Alors qu'il contemplait la neige au-dehors, il sentait le prince s'agiter dans son dos, se tournant surement pour trouver une meilleure position. Il fut un instant, juste un instant, tenté de le rejoindre alors qu'il grelottait sous les montagnes de couvertures mais se reprit à temps, se répétant que ça n'était pas correct s'il n'y était pas invité.

Il allait se replonger dans la contemplation des flocons lorsqu'un cri enthousiaste l'en empêcha :

« Agni !! tu es encore éveillé ?! »

Après s'être rattrapé de justesse à la table de nuit, Agni, un peu secoué par le volume sonore, se redressa et fit face à son maître.

« Oui, je vous veillais. Mais si je puis me permettre vous devriez évitez de crier comme cela : vous pourriez réveiller nos hôtes. »

« Ah ! tu as raison, excuse moi ! » chuchota Soma, un peu gêné.

Agni lui sourit doucement et demanda, voyant qu'il avait rejeté les couvertures devant lui en se redressant :

« Vous n'avez plus froid ? »

« ? ah ça ! si si j'ai toujours aussi froid mais je viens de penser à un moyen de me réchauffer ! Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide Agni. »

Agni se demanda ce que son prince avait encore inventé et, le voyant presque nu dans un lit, s'empressa de chasser les images qui lui revenaient du temps où il était impur.

« Bien sur maître, que désirez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer, annonça Soma en se penchant vers lui pour parler plus doucement. Tu te souviens du jeu que l'on nous avait enseigné au palais ? je vois que tu ne t'en rappelle pas alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : nous avions besoin de deux bouts de papier et d'une flamme. Nous pliions les papiers en deux et mettions le feu à nos papiers respectifs, au même instant. Le but était d'être le dernier à lâcher le bout de papier ! »

Agni se souvenait de ce jeu mais avait espéré que son prince l'avait oublié : il ne souhaitait pas mettre le feu à un manoir qui n'était pas le sien ! L'air de Soma se fit suppliant quand il vit l'hésitation de son majordome. Comme toujours, Agni ne sut pas résister aux yeux de chien battu qui lui faisaient face.

« Ne bougez pas maître, je vais chercher du papier. »

Il se leva, tandis que Soma sautait de joie sur le lit, et réussit à dénicher deux bouts de papier et des allumettes. Il revint près du lit allumer le candélabre et tendre le papier à son maître.

« Merci ! bon assied-toi nous allons commencer. »

« Etes-vous certain que ce soit raisonnable ? Après tout les draps pourraient s'enflammer facilement… »

« Ca ira ! Ne t'inquiète pas Agni, je sais ce que je fais ! »

Consciencieusement, il se mit à plier les papiers en deux. Agni l'observait, assis en tailleur en face de lui. Il se remémorait l'Inde, et la multitude de bouffons et de troubadours engagés pour éviter aux princes de s'ennuyer. De tous les jeux qu'on lui avait présentés, Soma n'avait retenu que les plus dangereux.

Il tendait à présent un papier à Agni, le sourire aux lèvres. Le majordome le prit avec une certaine appréhension, alors que son maître attrapait le candélabre posé près d'eux.

« Bon alors…feu ! »

Au signal, ils mirent tous deux la pointe de leur papier en contact avec la flamme et regardèrent le papier s'embraser. Soma reposa le candélabre précautionneusement, gardant toujours un œil sur son papier.

Agni observait la lumière rougeoyante danser sur le visage mat de son prince, ajoutant un reflet d'or à ces yeux déjà précieux. La tête penchée sur le papier qui se consumait entre ses doigts fins, il avait un air extrêmement concentré et le pli qui se dessinait entre ses sourcils ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Agni se délectait du spectacle, rare, de voir son prince si sérieux. Il en avait presque oublié son propre papier.

Dans ses pensées, il y avait ce froid rendu matériel qui tombait dehors, et son silence qui enveloppait tout. Il y avait deux indiens, deux amis sur un lit, attendant de voir qui des deux brûlerait l'autre en premier.

Les cendres grises commencèrent à tacher la couverture mais aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Agni contemplait le sourire malicieux devant lui, alors que les flammes lui léchaient les doigts. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par une main brune qui attrapa son poignet et souffla de toutes ses forces les flammes. Surpris, il se rendit compte que le papier s'était consumé depuis longtemps et que son prince avait empêché ses doigts de se réduire en cendres à leur tour.

Ses grands yeux doré écarquillés le fixait, incrédule, lui demandant aussi clairement que s'ils avaient parlé s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Son prince éclata alors de rire sous le regard tous aussi surpris d'Agni, alors que son poignet était toujours prisonnier.

« Je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai gagné, maître. »

« … »

Agni se demanda précipitamment s'il ne l'avait pas offensé. Son prince ne répondait pas, abîmé dans la contemplation de son poignet. Il hésitait à se libérer de son étreinte, de peur de le froisser. Comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire, Soma releva la tête et Agni vit le trouble au fond de ses yeux, alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur.

« Agni… tu porte encore la chaleur de notre pays… »

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi Agni se sentit partir vers son maître alors que celui ci libérait son poignet pour mieux l'attirer à lui. Ils chutèrent lentement sur les draps, Agni posant son front au creux de l'épaule de Soma. Leur étreinte se fit maladroite, ils étaient aussi déboussolés l'un que l'autre.

Agni sentait les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui, les images crues et l'odeur métallique et douce du sang qui l'emplissait peu à peu. Sous lui, le corps du prince ce réchauffait sensiblement et sa peau se mouvait pour réclamer plus de contact. Lorsqu'une main tendre commença à défaire son turban pour passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure Agni s'affola et repoussa son maître en grands gestes désordonnés, fuyant à l'autre bout du lit.

Accroupi, le corps tendu et les muscles bandés comme ceux d'une bête traquée, il faisait face au regard insondable de Soma, n'entendant rien d'autre que sa respiration précipitée. Le prince lui tendit sa paume en un geste apaisant.

« N'ai pas peur, Agni. Tu peux te laisser aller avec moi… »

« hh..h…non…ce-ce n'est pas correct, je….hh..je veux rester pur pour vous servir ! »

« Agni… »

Impuissant, il vit le prince se rapprocher de lui à quatre pattes, se pelotonner contre sa poitrine, réveillant ses vieux démons. Ses bras et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir tant il les contractait pour ne pas enlacer Soma. A bout, il dut faire face au regard trouble.

« Si tu m'aimes..alors ça va. »

Une main posée sur ses reins l'électrisa. Violemment, tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient, comme des bourrasques, en plein cœur. Ses muscles se détendaient à mesure que les images de carnages et de nuit chaudes aiguisaient à nouveau ses sens. Il se surprit à retrouver instinctivement les gestes qui font frémir, cette lascivité qui l'avait quitté pendant si longtemps.

Enroulant ses bras autour de Soma, il le fit basculer doucement sur le lit défait. Son turban glissa, révélant ses mèches blanches que le prince s'empressa de caresser. Agni le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, s'allongeant sur lui avec une lenteur affolante. A travers le tissu fin de sa tunique il pouvait sentir, là, tout contre ses hanches, la peau brûlante de son prince et son désir à travers elle. Il gémit, probablement, il ne se souvenait plus. Il l'embrassa aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, le découvrit de sa chemise de nuit.

Il prit à peine le temps d'admirer son corps avant de se jeter sur sa peau. Lentement il léchait son cou, se gorgeant des soupirs qui franchissaient les lèvres sombres. Le lit craqua quand il bougea pour descendre sur son torse et les mains de Soma s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Il sut, à la façon fiévreuse dont les doigts tordaient ses mèches blanches, que son prince voulait qu'il aille plus loin, et plus vite.

Il se releva et enleva rapidement sa tunique ainsi que son pantalon de toile, révélant une fine toison blanche à laquelle le regard de Soma s'accrocha longuement. Les vêtements furent jetés distraitement dans un coin de la pièce alors que les doigts du prince passaient au travers de cette toison immaculée. Agni se tendit à ce contact et son bassin bougea de lui même, son membre coulissant dans la paume tiède de Soma.

Soudain les perles lâchèrent et tombèrent sur les draps avec un bruit mat, libérant les deux mèches longues qui lui restait encore, souvenir du temps où il était cruel, invincible. Balayant les bijoux et la main il se jeta sur son maître, dévorant sa bouche, s'installant sans vergogne entre ses cuisses. Soma cria légèrement, de surprise, lorsqu'il sentit un autre sexe que le sien prendre place entre ses jambes.

Agni lui fit découvrir les frissons et les muscles qui se crispent sous le coup du plaisir, la sueur salée qui cascade le long du dos et des reins et cette délicieuse douleur dans la poitrine lorsque l'on ne peut plus reprendre son souffle. Il parcourut le corps de Soma sans relâche, avidement il passait ses mains sous ses cuisses douces, remontait entre ses fesses pour éprouver la cambrure de ses reins. La chaleur moite qui leur collait au corps contrastait avec le froid dehors, et plus la buée mangeait les vitres plus Agni perdait le contrôle.

Le prince Soma se perdait dans le plaisir, la tête rejetée dans les draps froissés, une mèche de cheveux coincée au coin de ses lèvres. Hors de lui, Agni s'appropriait cette peau si douce, se sexe long et parfait qui dansait dans sa main. Le maître supplia le serviteur de lui en donner plus, plus fort et plus intense. Deux mains tremblantes écartèrent ses cuisses et une bouche fondit sur lui, en lui. Mieux que le goût de la liqueur rouge, l'odeur de Soma étourdissait le majordome, sa saveur amère et chaude engourdissait sa langue.

Tout était flou autour de lui, les seuls contours qu'il percevait étaient la peau de Soma, partout. Il cru mourir ou le tuer lorsque le bout de son sexe le déflora. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et il avança. Il se coucha contre lui, l'étouffant presque, caressant l'arrière de sa tête. Ils se perdaient tout les deux dans cette moiteur étouffante, cette chaleur à laquelle on veut échapper mais où l'on préfère se brûler. Le lit grinça de nouveau, plus fort, en rythme.

Agni lui faisait l'amour, l'aimait, le baisait, ne savait plus vraiment et recommençait, et continuait. Sentait l'humidité poisseuse contre son ventre, lançait ses hanches plus fort, criait contre son épaule. Il se vit dans les prunelles en fusion de Soma, bête hurlante et blanche, la vierge et la putain, rejetant sa tête et jouissant à n'en plus finir.

Plus tard, il sut que ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Soma n'était en fait que de l'amour et du plaisir. Juste ça. Mais pour l'instant il se sentait partir en lui, et dieu que c'était bon. A bout de souffle il retomba sur son prince, son regard croisant celui des flocons léger qui continuaient de chuter, immuable et indifférents. Un dernier spasme sous lui, un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, sous le regard attendri et effrayé de son maître.

« Je vis à travers toi, Agni, dieu du feu et étincelle des âmes. »


End file.
